


What Feels So Right

by black_tea



Series: In Perpetuum Et Unum Diem [3]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Star Trek Beyond, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:07:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7848058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/black_tea/pseuds/black_tea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock and Bones' relationship grows deeper.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What Feels So Right

**Author's Note:**

> I've been working on this for awhile - not because it was hard to write, but I started a new job a few weeks ago, and that sucked up all my energy. Now that I'm a little less stressed out, I can be (somewhat) productive again :P

After being out in the black for so long, Leonard would've expected a longer adjustment period to life in Yorktown. However, over the two weeks they had been on the station he found himself falling into a routine – he swam with Spock about every other morning, and went jogging the mornings he didn't. He periodically dropped in to pester Jim, or the other way around which was normal. He had his seminar on new medical equipment and procedures for treating severe burns and radiation poisoning. This was set to last for another four days, then he would pick up a class on Safronite physiology in relation to basic medical procedures. The Safronites were new Federation members, and Leonard did not want to find himself blindsided one day by internal anatomy in unexpected places. Spock and his screwy Vulcan physiology were bad enough in that regard. 

He also made sure that the rest of the crew knew he was available for consultation. While they could technically see a doctor on staff here, he was well aware that there were times when patients preferred seeing their _own_ doctor who they already had built up trust with. _If only they'd trust that I know what I'm doing when I try and send them to counseling. Why do I feel like the only adult on the damn ship sometimes?_ He wondered as he sent yet another reminder to an errant crew member.

Tonight though, tonight Leonard had plans with Spock of the screwy, yet highly attractive Vulcan physiology. He wasn't entirely sure what Spock had in mind, but Leonard knew what _he_ wanted, because if all the look-don't-touch-because-we're-in-public swimming sessions kept going on, he was going to lose his damned mind. He attempted to clear the rapidly degenerating thoughts from his head in an attempt to finish his tasks for the day before getting ready. At this point he was looking rumpled, and he was pretty certain it was time for this particular sweatshirt to be washed. With a sigh he read through the rest of his messages, relieved by their routine nature. 

He stretched and got to his feet, considering what to wear. A clean pair of jeans and a nice button down seemed the best bet – he wanted to look like he cared without being too dressy. Really they were just hanging out. Spock always looked immaculately put together, but that was just the way Spock was. Leonard wasn't certain if he was capable of looking unkempt, though he would dearly like to find out.

He was just finishing up when the door chime sounded. “Come on in.”

“Greetings, Leonard.” Spock spoke evenly, but there was a faint softness about him as he regarded his would be lover. The more time Leonard spent in the Vulcan's presence the more he realized just how expressive Spock could be – it was simply that his tells were much smaller than that of a human. For Spock the twitch of an eyebrow, slight uptick of the lips, the set of his shoulders, the warmth in his eyes all told a story for those who were observant enough to actually notice. In this case, he was relaxed and pleased to see his human companion.

“Would you be interested in taking a little walk?” Leonard asked. “I've been sitting for awhile, and need to get the kinks out.”

“That would be agreeable.”

The sky above the station was of a sunset that was fading into night, mostly dark with rosy hues still showing around the edges. Not that it was actually real, still Leonard appreciated the effect. What he also appreciated was that Spock was actually a good person to talk to. True, he was far too literal, though Leonard had begun to suspect that some of his feigned confusion over human sayings was his own way of teasing. Still, Leonard found himself able to talk about his seminar and his work with someone who actually understood what he was talking about and found it genuinely interesting.

“I agree that it is wise to seek medical knowledge of Federation member species.” Spock said. “It is best to be prepared, especially if they are considering sending cadets to the Academy.”

“Yeah, I don't like nasty surprises, like a crew member having their heart in the wrong place,” he jibed.

“I assure you, my heart is exactly where it should be.”

He reached out without thinking to rub his hand over Spock's side where is heart was. He began to apologize, but stopped since Spock wasn't complaining. Leonard would never have described himself as 'touchy feely', but he did enjoy a certain amount of tactility.

“I can assure you, it is still there.” Spock said, a faint underlying tendril of humor creeping through his stoic facade.

“Yeah, yeah yeah.” If Spock had been anybody else, Leonard might have attempted to steal a kiss, but he wasn't sure Spock's sense of propriety would allow it, so he gently brushed his fingertips across Spock's.

The Vulcan was silent for a moment. “Your emotions are of an amorous nature,” he finally said

“Hmmm... you can touch my hand and tell what I'm feeling, but I can hardly do the same. I call unfair advantage.”

Spock returned Leonard's light caress. “In case you have forgotten, you touched me. Since you are cognizant that Vulcans are touch telepaths, you cannot be too upset by my awareness of your emotional state.” 

“Perhaps not.” Leonard grumbled. “But it would be nice to know what you're feeling.”

“You need only ask.” Spock pointed out softly as they turned to walk back to their building. 

Interestingly, Leonard did not find Spock's ability to read his emotions as invasive as he might have once done. He rather liked knowing that he wasn't going to be easily misunderstood, and if he was feeling 'amorous,' well, it didn't seem to bother Spock any.

Once back in the lift, Leonard turned to Spock. “Would you like to come in and stay for awhile, perhaps stay over?” He slid his hand into the Vulcan's, threading his fingers through those of the other man.

Spock studied him for a long moment. “You desire to engage in sexual intercourse.” Spock said calmly.

Leonard had to bite back against the hilarity that was threatening to well up and explode. Did Spock even realize how funny he was? Euphemisms were completely lost on the man – not 'you want to make love', 'sleep together', or even 'bang.' No, it was 'sexual intercourse.' Just like a text book. His shoulders started to shake, and he leaned forward and rested his forehead against Spock's shoulder as he tried desperately to stifle his laughter. He slid an arm around the confused Vulcan's waist to reassure him.

“I am uncertain as to the source of your amusement.” At that moment the door swished open and they stepped out.

“You sure know how to turn a phrase, don't ya,” he gasped out. “I'm sorry, Spock. Yes, I want to at least explore some of the possibilities with you. No pressure, of course.” He managed to get himself back under control as he keyed in the door code.

“I feel no pressure, Leonard. I find you desirable as well.” He took Leonard's hand, tangling their fingers together again. Once they were through the door, Leonard stepped back into Spock's personal space, tilting his face up for a kiss. He felt Spock's fingers thread themselves through his hair as their lips met and parted. Tongue slid against tongue as his belly twinged in pleasure. He ran his hands over Spock's back and ribs, enjoying the way the silky fabric of his shirt slid over his flesh.

“Perhaps we should sit down?” Spock suggested, his even voice containing a hint of breathlessness.

Leonard had a moment of panic. Sofa or bed? The bed would be a whole lot more comfortable, but would that seem too forward or pushy or? 

“I think the bed would be most suitable for our needs.” Leonard wasn't sure if he and Spock were just thinking the same thing at the same time, or if the Vulcan was picking things up through their physical contact. In this case, the idea of his emotions being less than private didn't bother him. He had just been saved from dithering like an idiot over a simple question.

“Yeah, that sounds nice, darlin'.” He took Spock's hand in his, rubbing his thumb over the knuckles and led him to the bedroom, pulling him down beside him so that they were both seated on the bed. Leonard then returned to kissing Spock for all he was worth. He realized that it had been awhile since he had enjoyed kissing someone this much. His hands rested on Spock's hips, creeping up a little so he could push his fingertips under the other man's shirt and brush against cool, bare skin.

Spock's mouth slid down along his neck, sucking at his throat, causing a soft moan to well up. Yes, Leonard wanted this. His cock, awake and interested in the proceedings, rose and swelled, and for once Leonard didn't have to will his arousal away – not when they had privacy and time, safe here in Leonard's bed. His hands moved to undo the ties that held Spock's shirt closed. He drew a forefinger down the now bare chest and belly from the sternum down to the waistband of his pants making Spock quiver. He quickly pulled the shirt the rest of the way off and shoved it to the side.

“You don't have to fold your clothes at a time like this.” Leonard sighed in mock exasperation as Spock began to neatly fold the garment.

“I find that a neat environment is less distracting,” came the placid reply. 

Leonard raised an eyebrow and gently removed the garment from his hands and dropped it off the end of the bed so it landed on the floor. “There, out of sight, out of mind. The laundry can be dealt with later.” Spock might be a neat freak, but he was a gorgeous neat freak, and Leonard's eyes roved hungrily over his nude torso.

“And will you allow me to see your pleasing form?” Spock asked, a faint undercurrent of teasing in his tone. 

“Hmmm...perhaps.” Leonard smirked, but he relented quickly, pulling the shirt over his head and tossing it casually off the bed. His mouth found Spock's again, licking and sucking on the Vulcan's bottom lip before thrusting his tongue into Spock's willing mouth. His fingertips found Spock's nipple, and he rubbed and tweaked the little nub, pleased by the quiver that ran through the other man's body and the way he sighed into Leonard's mouth.

“Like that, do you?” He drawled, forehead resting against Spock's. He noted that the Vulcan seemed less composed than before.

“The stimulation is most satisfactory,” came the reply that Leonard should have expected. He grinned, and traced the curve of one pointed ear with his forefinger.

“I admit,” Spock began, this time more slowly, something in his manner seeming less sure, though again, Leonard wasn't certain if anybody who wasn't used to him and his mannerisms would have picked up on it. “I have not previously experienced sexual congress with another male.”

“Really?” Leonard wasn't sure if he was surprised or not by this. He really didn't know anything about Spock's past relationships excepting Uhura.

“Indeed. Nyota is the only person with whom I have had a sexual relationship with.” Seeing the surprised look on Leonard's face, he continued, “Vulcans do not typically have the numbers of partners humans do.”

“Fair enough.” Leonard replied. “Still though, a good looking man like yourself.” He leaned in and pressed kisses down the side of Spock's neck.

“I am flattered that you consider me so. My mixed parentage made me less desirable to my peers. It was not easy for my parents to find me a bondmate.”

Leonard sat up at that. “She perished like so many others in the destruction of Vulcan.”

“I'm sorry, Spock.” He cupped Spock's face in his hands.

“I grieve for her as I do all my people, but we were not... close. We were betrothed, but the marriage bond was never completed.” His hand came up to gently encircle Leonard's wrist. “I am glad to be with you here now.”

“I'm glad too, darlin'.” He felt something in himself soften in response to Spock's quiet vulnerability. Leonard kissed him again, slow and soft and sweet. His hands drifted over the flat belly, petting the dark fuzz that trailed down under the waistband of his slacks. Leonard let his fingertips run over the button on the waistband, and when it was clear that Spock would make no objection, undid his pants. The fabric of his briefs was soft under Leonard's fingertips and they clung snugly to the firm rounded flesh underneath. He cupped and rubbed and gently squeezed the cheeks, thinking how good they would feel pressed against his groin as Leonard rutted into him. He moved his mouth to suck a bruise on to Spock's neck, enjoying the sensation of the Vulcan's fingers caressing the small of his back. 

Stuffy hobgoblins be damned, he couldn't wrap his mind around anyone rejecting the gorgeous creature he was currently making out with. They clearly didn't know what they were missing. He paused to undo and tug down his own pants so he could unceremoniously kick them off. He looked up to find Spock studying him intently. Leonard was suddenly very very aware of how restricting his briefs felt, a feeling further intensified by Spock stroking his very hard dick through the fabric. 

“That's nice, baby,” he murmured before grabbing the front of Spock's trousers and pulling him closer so he could _feel_ the other man against him. Leonard rolled his hips, pressing firmly against Spock's groin. He could feel Spock's breath hitch, could feel the Vulcan's own erection through the remaining layers of fabric that _really_ needed to go. He hooked his thumbs in the waistband of his underwear and quickly pushed them down. 

“ _Leonard_ ,” Spock breathed, his hands holding his naked hips and then drifting over to explore the landscape of Leonard's lower half. He bit his lip and rested his forehead briefly against Spock's shoulder allowing himself a moment just to _be_ and to _feel_. Still, he had work to do, no matter how much Spock's hands were short circuiting his brain – the Vulcan had entirely too many clothes on still. He tugged down Spock's briefs and pants at the same time, aided by his love who also seemed to feel that they were superfluous. 

“God, you're beautiful, Spock.” He couldn't keep his hands off the other man, the dark hair that covered his groin, the soft texture of his inner thighs, the firm muscled tummy all were wonderfully inviting. A wave of lust washed over him as he moved to straddle Spock's lap. Spock gently caressed his cheek then let his fingertip drag lightly across Leonard's bottom lip. That reminded him of something Spock had mentioned before regarding hands. He turned his head slightly, capturing the digit between his lips and licking the tip before sucking it into his mouth. He was rewarded by Spock moaning and arching to press against him. If there was one thing at that moment that Leonard was certain of, it was that he _really_ wanted to hear Spock make more noises like that. 

Leonard pressed himself flush against Spock and rolled his hips, giving welcome stimulation to both their erections. Spock's arm slid around his body, holding him close, encouraging him as Leonard rocked against him. A whine escaped Spock's lips, and he began mirroring his lover's movements. Leonard released his hand in favor of burying his own in the sleek black hair and pulling Spock's head back so he could kiss the Vulcan silly while they rubbed vigorously against one another. He could faintly taste the spices in the tea Spock drank, could feel Spock's cock rubbing against his own, their breath and sweat and heat mingled. A thought drifted through Leonard's head right before he came, coating both their bellies. _This is how it's supposed to be._

Spock buried his face in the crook of Leonard's neck, holding him tightly as he thrust against him with increased desperation. Leonard felt him go rigid as he climaxed with a small muffled cry. They flopped back onto the bed lying front to front, limbs draped loosely across one another. Finally, Spock said, “I think it would be best to wash before sleeping.”

“Hmm?” Leonard, feeling drowsy and relaxed, took a moment for Spock's words to penetrate. “Oh, yeah. You're probably right.” He finally hauled himself up and was treated to the site of Spock looking wonderfully mussed. He grinned. “You're cute.”

Spock looked unsure of how to reply to that, so he merely nodded after a moment and followed Leonard to the bathroom. After a wet washcloth and more languid kisses, Leonard found himself back in bed with Spock curled around him. Being the little spoon was a bit of a change, but he hardly minded. He had forgotten how nice it was to sleep next someone, or rather someone who wasn't Jim after they had passed out drinking.

“Night, darlin',” Leonard murmured as his Vulcan bedmate cuddled closer and he drifted off to sleep.


End file.
